


Pain & Bad Dreams

by lostinwinchesterland



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood and Torture, F/M, Oneshot, supernatural oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 12:18:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5967178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinwinchesterland/pseuds/lostinwinchesterland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After having a nightmare because the reader got kidnapped and tortured by demons. When she wakes up screaming Castiel is there to comfort her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pain & Bad Dreams

You wake up strapped to a chair in a cold dark room. You don’t know where you are. Only that you have been here for definitely at least a month. Everyday you wake up in a situation similar to the likes of this and then the demons that you decided that you could easily take out on your own because it just so happened that it was a few states away from the bunker or wherever else they would go they would be expecting that it would take you a long while especially since there where next to no leads. You knew that they wouldn’t come and see to your aid anytime soon so you have to play through the pain of their blades and other torture methods. You thought about praying to Cas but since he’s running low on juice it’s better if he doesn’t waste it on pulling your ass out of the fire.

“Hello (Y/N), we have a special schedule for you today.” The demon named Alyssa informs you as she staps a metal helmet like thing with small holes. After she has strapped you into your helmet she pulls out sixteen metal polls that are about the size of a brand new number two pencil as many as there are holes in the helmet you immediately know what this is you, Cas, and Dean used it on Gadreel when he was possessing Sam in order to get him out. The demon gently lines one of the polls with the hole right in the center of your forehead as if she doesn’t want to hurt you she repeats this for the remaining 15 holes. After this she turns the center one of the left side of your head. The pressure is causing tremendous pain. Then all of a sudden she stops not moving it to relive the pressure instead she moves to the one closest to in between the center of your eyes, and twists and twist and twists until she breaks the skin. You shout out in pain. Right before the door gets kicked in. You have a damn good idea what is going on but you aren’t too sure. Until you see the fear in the empty black pits that they call eyes from the demons who run past every once in a while stopping to give you a quick glace towards you. A few short moments later Sam and Dean are standing in the doorway.

“It’s about damn time you two showed up.” You try to give a bit of a laugh only for it increase the pressure on your head. Dean is the one who runs over to you wile Sam stands guard at the door.

“We are so sorry (Y/N), we tried calling but we just thought that you were busy but then when Cas just showed up out of the blue the other day saying you were being held hostage by some demons we came as soon as we could.” He tries to explain as he unscrews the headpiece you are wearing.

“Hey, I’m fine now. But we should probably get out of here now otherwise we will have more trouble.” You tell him.

“We got trouble guys.” Both you and Dean hear Sam say as he turns around to where you and Dean are. Dean takes the head piece thing off of you before pulling you to your feet. The sudden movement feels like agony to your head. He pulls out of the door to the room you were in. You were just about half way down the long hallway until you feel a blade puncture your side and you yelp out in pain.

And then you wake up in a sweat. You where saved from months of torture by the hands of many demons. The very ones that you where hunting. Your side still hurt even if the boys patched it up good. The flutter of wings pulled you from whatever train your thoughts where on.

“(Y/N)? I sensed that something was wrong. Are you okay? Did you pull your stitches?” Cas asked like a concerned parent.

“I am fine Cas. Just a bad dream. That’s all.” You assure him.

“I will get you some warm milk. I heard that it is a good thing for that.” And with that he poofs out of the room a few moments later he reappears with not only the warm glass of milk but with your favorite book.”

“I thought I could read a book to help you fall back asleep.” He hands you the warm glass. He sits on the bed with you leaning his back against the headboard clicking on one of the side lamps. You scoot over so that you where shoulder to shoulder with the angel, and he began to read. You finished your drink faster than you thought you would and rested your head on Cas’s shoulder. Soon you drifted off to sleep. After Cas took notice of this and turned off the lamp. And just let you sleep on him. After all you where through just a few days prior that is the least that he could do.


End file.
